Tokyo Hulk
by ItsZokune
Summary: (Hulk!AU) What if Kaneki Ken, instead of being transplanted with ghoul Rize's organs, he was transplanted with those of our favorite green rage monster? Follow Kaneki Ken as he goes through a different kind of transformation. Enter: Tokyo Hulk! (Official Beta Reader: foggraven.) [To be updated regularly.]
1. Tragedy

Kaneki felt his body slam into the wall and tried to desperately hold on the thin threads of life. He felt the blood pump through his sweater, staining it, while he breathed heavily.

Kaneki Ken did nothing wrong. What in the world did he do to deserve this? He just wanted a date with a seemingly normal girl that liked the same books as he did.

"Oh, you're dying already?" That female ghoul teased. "Quite a shame. I actually liked you."

Just as she was about to close in, a loud rattling came from above. Kaneki looked up to see steel bars falling from the sky. Rize gasped as the rods pierced her body.

"Why... You..." Those were the last words spoken by Rize. Kaneki was too tired to react to any of this. He just felt... Himself... Slipping away...

The sight of his bloody crush impaled was the last sight Kaneki Ken had before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

"Perform the surgery, immediately!" Doctor Kanou had called out. A group of nurses had put Kaneki on a gurney and rushed him to the operation room.

"Doctor," one of the male nurses had started to say. "Do we have an organ to transplant?"

"Yes, I have selected a liver to replace the one that had been affected in the accident," Kanou had replied. "It seems to be heavily damaged due to the stabbing." He handed a clipboard to the nurse that asked.

"The donor according to this chart is a... 'Bruce Banner'? This is a foreign name, are you sure we can use this organ, Doctor?"

Doctor Kanou stared at the nurse. "Your job is to save lives, right?" He queried in a stern voice.

"Y-yes."

"Then do not question me. Do as I tell you to do."

"Yes, Doctor."

The nurse kept quiet as they went ahead, with Kaneki's limp and unconscious body being wheeled to the operation room.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Kaneki thought.

He opened his eyes to find he was in a different place than the construction site. It was simply white. He noticed that he was completely bare, but he didn't feel vulnerable.

Kaneki felt lethargic as he walked. And as he did, the floor transitioned, with ripples, from white to dark green with every step.

The color spread until everything was painted green and suddenly he was surrounded with a lime green fire. Kaneki stuck his hand in the flames only to find he didn't burn. Instead he felt a pleasant, warm feeling as he ran his hands through them.

Suddenly, what seemed to be a man had started to materialize in front of him, but separated from him by the green fire. Slowly his features became more visible and defined.

It was a man with emerald green skin. His eyes were a brighter shade, but his hair a darker shade. He only wore what seemed to be torn pants. He had a lean but muscular frame and was exceptionally tall, taller than anyone he's met.

"Me Hulk..." The green guy bellowed. "Hulk put into you, now you is Hulk too..." Kaneki didn't understand what this Hulk was saying, it just didn't seem to click in his mind.

The Hulk roared, and Kaneki slowly closed his eyes. He felt the sound waves of the roar flow through him. For some reason, it felt like he was slowly changing.

Then everything felt numb.

Suddenly, there were voices.

"What room is this boy supposed to be in?"

"210, I think."

Kaneki's eyes darted open, revealing his irises had become a bright, radioactive green. He didn't see or hear much before he fell asleep, once again, not knowing that the vision he had would soon be forgotten.

* * *

Kaneki Ken heard what seemed to be dripping.

His eyes fluttered open while sunlight filled his vision, causing him to rub his eyes a bit. He noticed he was wearing a hospital gown and an identification wristband but still felt the need to ask, "Where am I?"

Thankfully a nurse was in the room. "Oh, you've awakened! You're in the hospital, Mr. Kaneki." She put on a gentle smile. "I'm Nurse Kimira. I'll get you some food and ask Doctor Kanou to check on you." She left the room.

The sounded of liquid dripping still resounded in Kaneki's ears, so he was slightly determined to find the source. He realized it was from a blood dropper, transfusing blood slowly into his system. Their was a label on it, and Kaneki was curious to see what it says.

"'Source of blood: Banner, Bruce'," he read.

Nurse Kimira returned with a tray of food. "Here you go Mr. Kaneki," she started. "Doctor Kanou should be on his way but in the meantime, please eat!"

"Uh, what time is it, Nurse?"

"Hmm, abut 2:15 in the afternoon. I'll see you later," she had said before walking out to another patient's room.

Kaneki stared at the tray before him. A slice of salmon, a bowl of rice, a bowl of miso soup, and a side of tofu and bean sprouts. He took his first bite of salmon and his eyes widened.

"Hello, Mr. Kaneki?" Doctor Kanou called out to him a few minutes later right outside the room door. He walked inside and found Kaneki with puffed cheeks filled with food and the plates and bowls more than halfway done. The doctor grinned.

"Mm?" Kaneki said in a muffled voice. Quickly, he swallowed the food in one gulp. "Ah, sorry Doctor. I don't know what's gotten into me. I don't usually eat like that, but this food tastes really good!"

Doctor Kanou pulled a chair next to Kaneki's hospital bed. "I see your metabolism is quite higher than normal."

Kaneki swallowed more food. "Is... Is that bad?"

"Oh no. It probably is good. The cause of increase is probably a side effect of the surgery we had to do on you."

"Surgery?" Kaneki was obviously oblivious.

"Ah yes," Doctor Kanou started. "If you lift up your shirt, you can see the stitches we did. We had to transplant a new liver since yours was damaged after some kind of impalement to your abdomen."

Kaneki lifted his shirt and there is was, stitches on the right side. He rubbed it a little. "When will I be able to go home?"

"Ah once we do some more tests, which will probably take until later today. Now if I may do a physical check on your body..."

Doctor Kanou left after the check up, leaving an unusually energetic Kaneki Ken alone to finish his food.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! The second chapter has been published along with this! If you would like to see more, please favorite, follow, and review! This was a fun idea I had in my head and I finally got around to writing it!


	2. Awake

In the hospital, a blood sample from Kaneki Ken was sent to the lab. One of the nurses who rushed Kaneki to the operating room, the same one whom Dr. Kanou had scolded, had volunteered to assist the doctors analyzing the blood.

He stared at the computer monitor before muttering something in surprise. "W-what the hell?"

The nurse typed something then refreshed the analysis page. "Doctor, there is an unusually high amount of radiation being emitted from Kaneki's blood." He scrolled on the analysis page. "And according to the wavelengths, the type of radiation is gamma radiation... And he seems completely fine, more than fine actually. How the hell is this guy alive?"

Doctor Kanou looked at the nurse. "Doctors, may I ask you to leave? I must speak to... Shinen."

The other doctors, completely unfazed, left the room.

"Shinen, your name means 'thoughts,' am I correct? I should have expected that you would look into this. Always thinking," Doctor Kanou said.

Nurse Shinen started to talk. "Doctor, something is really wrong with Kane—"

Kanou cut him off. "He seems completely fine, am I right?" He queried Shinen while grabbing the plate with Kaneki's blood.

Shinen stared at the doctor with his blue eyes. "Y-yeah, but—"

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Kanou declared. He set the plate under a microscope then looked through it. "Ah, would you look at that, everything is going well. Come, look."

Shinen cautiously looked through the microscope and gasped. "His cells!" A few of Kaneki's blood cells had become slightly green and somewhat larger. "This isn't well!"

"Yes it is," Kanou had started. "Now don't mutter a word about your findings in here to anyone. Not even the head doctor."

"B-but!"

"Because if you do, I will make sure you lose your job and that your family will be killed. Now please go."

Shinen gulped and left, but decided he would look more into the subject later.

* * *

"Yeah!" Kaneki said excitedly. He was still in the hospital but was oddly active. At the moment, he is on the hospital bed watching a football game.

From the door, Doctor Kanou had entered the room. "Oh hi Mr. Kaneki. I see your doing well." He glanced at the heart rate monitor and saw Kaneki's rate was slowly climbing. "Take it easy there," he said.

"Oh Doctor!" Kaneki started. "It's good to see you!"

"Well I'm here with your test results, but I should let you know that you should try not to let your heart rate go up. I'll talk to you about that later." Kanou handed Kaneki a piece of paper.

"Oh, my results are clean!" Kaneki said while he read through the paper.

"You can go home tonight, but there is something else you should know about. Your heart dealt some trauma when you were injured," Kanou told him. "It's nothing serious, but I highly recommend that you stay home for a few days to rest your heart. So no sport activities or watching anything to elevate your heart rate until the day after tomorrow. Try not to leave your house too much either. Understand?"

Kaneki nodded. "Hey, do you think perhaps I could get a wrist monitor or something? I think that might help," he said.

"Thought you would never ask," Kanou said. He handed Kaneki a green wrist device. Kaneki wrapped it around his right wrist and turned it on. A small beep signaled that it was working while the number on it said 86 BPM.

"When your heart beat reaches 120 beats per minute, it will start to beat with your pulse. I must warn you that from now on, you must _never_ let your heart rate exceed 185 beats per minute. Usually your heart rate maximum would be around 200, but we can't allow anything above 185. You'll get sick and something... bad will happen."

"What do you mean?" Kaneki asked.

"You will black out or faint," Doctor Kanou lied. He knew that much more will happen due to the surgery and the blood transfusion. "You can go now, let me just get you some clothes."

Kaneki felt very relieved that he could go home.

* * *

"Man I'm so hungry..." Kaneki moaned. "And I ate everything." He was at home, still trying to cope with his elevated metabolism. He didn't store much food since he usually a slow eater, but since he came from the hospital, he's been eating a lot more than usual.

Kaneki looked into the fridge one more time. _I should probably go to the market,_ he thought.

* * *

The boy was coming back from his local market. He was at the door of his apartment about to open it when he heard his phone start to ring.

Kaneki came inside and set his groceries at the table before retreating to his bed to look at his cell phone. CallerID said that the caller was his best friend, Hide. Kaneki was going to answer the call but...

"No." He whispered to himself. "I can't face him right now. I can't tell him about Rize and how she was a ghoul..." Kaneki started to squeeze his cell phone.

"He's gonna laugh at my face if I tell him. Oh man..." His grip on the still ringing phone started to tighten. "Why did I even have to date her... Why did I even try to think I had a chance?"

Once again, he tightened his grip while the cover of his phone started to slowly dent under the pressure. "I was stupid... Hide was right, it was like Beauty and the Beast..."

Kaneki's heart rate was rapidly growing, unbeknownst to him. His monitor had started to beat, but Kaneki paid no attention to it. The buttons of his cellphone had started to crush. "Except I wasn't the Beast..." The hinges were starting to separate as he continued to squeeze his phone.

"..._SHE_ WAS!" He screamed. The screen of his flip phone had finally come off, flying onto the floor while he felt the debris of his phone in his hand.

Kaneki felt angry... Then he let go of the broken parts of his phone. He stood up with clenched fists. He was just so angry. He felt like he wanted to crush something—no, he wanted to smash something...

But then, he glanced at the mirror. He looked at himself. He inspected himself.

His teeth were bared and he looked ever-so-slightly taller, but that wasn't even the weirdest thing.

His eyes... His eyes weren't their normal light gray. They had become a bright green. No, not your normal eye green, a bright grass green. He relaxed his hands.

Kaneki finally noticed the beating of his heart rate monitor and looked at it. 153 BPM and slowly decreasing. He started to slowly breathe in and out to lower his heart rate. When Kaneki lowered his heart rate to about 115, he looked back up at the mirror. His eyes had returned to their normal shade of gray.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked before looking the mirror. "What..." Kaneki muttered to himself. He shrugged the green eye thing as a trick of the light. At the back of his mind, he wondered how.

Kaneki brushed his crushed phone aside before dumping it in the trash can, all while wondering how he was able to crush his cell phone with his bare hands. He never worked out, and he never joined any sports. _Maybe it's that higher metabolism thing that Doctor Kanou was talking about, _he thought.

At the end, he went to bed and fell asleep, nearly immediately.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this second part! Again, if you would like to see more, please favorite, follow, and review. (Also for the phone crushing part, I realize that he has a smartphone, I forgot... :P) The third chapter is already being written!


	3. Incident

**A/N: Woah! 200 views! Thanks so much for the favorites and foll****ows, but thanks most of all to Demons Anarchy of Pride and Specter249 for the reviews! Now, on with the fic!**

* * *

Elsewhere, Shinen was reviewing a copy of Kaneki's hospital records.

"The damaged liver was replaced from one guy named Bruce Banner, and the blood used for the transfusion was from the exact same person! This can't be a coincidence..."

Shinen decided that he should probably look up this 'Bruce Banner.' He continued to look through the Japanese archives for a Bruce Banner. It yielded a single result: a man visiting who had a universal donor ID, if that even existed. It must have, since it was valid in the Japanese database, even though there was no previous record or information on him in Japan.

He donated a liver and blood, two whole bags, actually. They both screened clean for disease. One of those bags was used on Kaneki, and the liver was transplanted into him.

Shinen tried to look more into this man, but found nothing.

"Doctor Kanou, what are you planning..."

* * *

Kaneki's eyes drowsily opened to sunlight. Gleaming rays of yellow peered through the blinds, making a pattern on the bed.

He looked out to his left and saw the bits of his destroyed phone swept to the side. Kaneki simply looked at it, as if he wasn't comprehending why it was broken. Suddenly, his eyes widened in slight fear and he jerked himself into a sitting position as he remembered what happened last night.

He got really angry... He crushed his phone and then... His eyes!

Kaneki ran to his mirror and looked into it. His eyes were their normal gray. He sighed in relief and could only hope it doesn't happen again. In the back of his mind, he wasn't sure that it _wouldn't_ happen again.

He changed into a dress shirt, a sweater, and some pants before entering the kitchen. He noticed that his grocery bags were still on his table and his face became a look of disdain.

"I forgot about my groceries..." he muttered to himself. He inspected them and decided that they were still ok and put them away.

Kaneki then left and went to his university, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

A breath of fresh air. Leaving the house in the day, finally, was so refreshing. But Kaneki felt better, and he could barely remember the incident with Rize.

Yes, the incident with Rize will always be an important and prominent memory Kaneki will always have, but at the moment he's too relieved about being outside to think about that.

He was walking through the campus, clutching his satchel. He checked his phone. That's when he heard two ladies in conversation, talking about a sweets shop. Kaneki glanced at them and noticed—one of the girls was chewing her sandwich a bit... Weirdly.

Then, Kaneki felt himself lifted up and spun around. He was put down and he saw the person that was moving him around was his friend, Hide.

His positive and cheerful aura was slightly overwhelming. "Hey, you, Kaneki!" Hide said. "How long do you plan to skip class! Put yourself in my shoes; when rabbits get lonely, they can die!"

"Hey, calm down! I miss you too, you know," Kaneki said.

The two boys chatted with each other and eventually went off.

"Anyhow," Hide started, "I befriended one of the upperclassmen. He promised he would help me whenever, so I'm gonna drop by to pick up something."

"Alright," Kaneki replied as they walked into the college building.

Hide guided him to a room then said, "This should be it!" He opened it and...

An orange-haired man with glasses was passionately kissing another girl, making out. Hide must have caught them by surprise because the girl shrieked. "Ah!" The lady froze for a moment then ran out embarrassed, feeling an intimate moment ruined.

Hide and Kaneki were left wide-eyed with gaping mouths. "Kaneki, erm... This is the guy I was talking about, Nishiki."

Kaneki noticed something weird about Nishiki. It was something in his eyes... They were normal, but something about them didn't feel right. Nishiki looked human, alright, but the vibe Kaneki was getting from him was different. It was like he gave off a certain energy. Little did he know, Kaneki acquired a new and different power from the transplant. He could detect when someone was human—or not.

Nishiki must have noticed the way Kaneki's gray eyes were looking at him, inspecting him, because he started to seem uncomfortable. He even sensed something wrong about Kaneki himself, since the scent Nishiki caught from him was human, but not human. Like... Like a mutant human.

"K-Kaneki Ken, my name is Kaneki Ken," he had managed to finally say. He blinked as he nervously held his hand out for the orange-haired man to shake.

Nishiki grabbed ahold of Kaneki's hand. "So your Hide's friend, he talks about you a lot."

"He does?" Kaneki asked in reply.

Hide butted into the conversation. "Yup! But let's not get into that right now... Hey Nishiki, the DVD?"

"Ah yes," Nishiki said. He looked into a drawer and took out a DVD case to give to Hide. "Hey, how about we go get a bite to eat then drop by my house?"

* * *

The boys were walking down, with Hide happily chatting away and Kaneki contently listening. As they passed under a highway, Kaneki noticed a slight change in Nishiki's posture. One of his legs seemed to step a little higher than before. Right when Kaneki was about to say something...

**_WHAM!_**

It all happened so quickly, in a flash, right in front of Kaneki's eyes. Nishiki kicked—and he kicked hard—Hide into a dead end. Kaneki gasped as Nishiki picked him up by his neck and slammed him against a wall.

"Kaneki—that's your name right?—what exactly are you?" Nishiki started to ask. "You're not a ghoul..."

Kaneki was completely bewildered as he saw the irises of the other man become a red color. "I... You... You're a ghoul?!"

Nishiki started to push Kaneki into the wall. "That's not what I asked!" His grip started to tighten.

"I... I'm a human!" Kaneki struggled to say. He heard his heart rate monitor start to beep, slowly but slowly accelerating.

"Oh really?" Nishiki said condescendingly. He sniffed the younger boy a bit. "You smell human, but you don't smell _human_. Let me ask again, _what are you_?"

Kaneki felt it getting hard for him to breathe. The beeping monitor only made it harder for him to focus and making his heart rate faster. He glanced at his monitor. 143 BPM. _I can't let my heart rate get any higher..._

"You're not giving me anything," Nishiki said. He finally released his grip on Kaneki, leaving Kaneki shaken. He fell to the ground, on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Nishiki then walked over and slammed his foot on Hide's head. "I wonder what you'll look like when I start eating your best friend! The look on someone's face when they trust you and you turn on them on the last minute... Oh, it just whets your appetite!" He threw a mischievous look toward the fallen Kaneki.

That only made Kaneki angrier. He felt his heart beat get faster and heard the beeping on his monitor become more intense. "Don't... Don't do that." Kaneki started to say through gritting teeth.

"Or what?" Nishiki taunted. "Would you turn that watch off? It's really annoying, like you!"

Kaneki stood up and did his best at running toward Nishiki and throwing a punch, but it was deflected and Nishiki threw him across the floor.

"Oy, leave me alone you stupid pest! I'm trying to eat!"

Kaneki heard the blood rushing through his ears while his heart beat increased. With wide eyes, he looked at his monitor to see it was at 181 BPM. There was nothing he could do to slow his heart rate now. "You're making me angry..." Kaneki coughed out. "You're not gonna like me when I'm angry." In the back of his mind, he didn't know why he said that, but he knew that something inside him was roaring, desperate to get out of his jail cell.

Nishiki laughed, taking Kaneki's words as a joke. Well, that was until he turned toward Kaneki to see he was glaring at him with angry eyes. Glowing, green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, that was fun! I would like to remind you, the reader, that since certain characters have not met Kaneki the way they had in the anime/manga, the dialogue and interactions between them will be different. Thanks for reading the third part of this crazy but workable crossover! I cut out some parts that were in the manga/anime because I'm sure you already knew what happens in those parts. It wouldn't help to rewrite something the readers already know. Remember: RR&amp;F if you would like more!**


	4. Realize

**A/N: Once again, kudos to Demons Anarchy of Pride, Specter249, and Death of Snipers for the reviews, along with the anonymous reviewer 'luffy'. Though one may not be an actual review, it is appreciated.**

* * *

On a computer monitor was the name Bruce Banner in bold, clearly visible and contrasted with the colors behind it. Under it was the word 'classified' in bold letters and caps. It was red and blinking.

"Classified?! This guy is either a top secret agent or somebody with a big secret." Shinen decided that he was going to proceed with the latter of the two in mind.

Under the word 'classified' were the words, 'filed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Level 3 Importance.'

What ever that meant.

The thing is, despite his brother working with the American government, Shinen had no idea who or what S.H.I.E.L.D. was. But whatever they are, they must have some high ranking people to be able to make the profile of someone classified.

This can and will only mean bad news for Kaneki Ken.

* * *

Kaneki's green eyes burned with a great rage. They looked like they were almost glowing, like radioactive glowing. The loud rhythm of his high-pitched monitor quickly accelerated until it became one solid screech. He bared his teeth. As he stood up and took a few struggled steps forward, Kaneki felt something inside him shift, or snap, before a sharp pain shot through him.

This pain, it was like he was being torn apart from the inside out, slowly. It was the most excruciating thing ever.

Kaneki fell to the ground, clutching and grabbing his stomach. His hands tensed while his body started to tremble, to shake. The pain only made him angrier.

Nishiki stepped back in fear, removing his foot off of Hide's head. He watched, terrified, when he saw the hands of his used-to-be shy and calm opponent start to grow—no, his whole body was growing!

"What the hell?" Nishiki muttered to himself. He heard his voice start to waver just a little bit at the end.

Kaneki's grimacing face seemed to look angrier and angrier by the minute. He arched his back backwards and cried out in pain as someone or something else tried its best to take over. His whole body tensed, and that's when Nishiki saw that the tips of Kaneki's fingers had become an almost emerald green. A ring of green skin surrounded his eyes.

The force being exerted on his body was too much for his clothes, so slowly, the sleeves of his sweater and shirt started to rip. As they did, green covered his hands, then his forearms, and finally his upper arms. As Kaneki's body continued to grow and expand with muscle, his thoughts started to cloud up. It was getting harder to think.

Eventually, his clothes continued to rip and stretch until all he had on were makeshift shorts. No shirt, no socks or shoes, just tattered shorts.

His whole body ended up becoming the same shade of emerald green, but his hair was a darker shade—almost a dark forest green.

Kaneki's mind was racing, but he couldn't think. All he had on his mind was rage, anger, destroying, smashing.

He slowly stood up. What used to be a thin shy boy who would hide behind a book, was a tall green and daunting monster with a savage mind. While he was muscular, he wasn't quite as muscular as his predecessor, the original Hulk.

Slowly, Kaneki felt himself slip away from control and into darkness and unconsciousness.

* * *

_Number of days since last incident: 0_

* * *

In Kaneki's mind, a violent dream played through.

Flashes of green, blood, rage, and an anger unimaginable. He could hear the thumping of his quickening heart. Kaneki squirmed in his sleep.

He continued to shift and move while his heart rate accelerated. It continued until there was a clear scene of his friend Hide calling out to him. He was bloody all over and there was an obvious look of fear and horror on his face.

Kaneki managed to catch the stuttering words coming from Hide's mouth. "K-Kaneki! Hey it's your friend, Hide, remember? Now j-just calm down and..."

Hide never finished, because what ever driving force controlled Kaneki went in, and did one hammering motion with his own hands and-

Gasp. A very loud one, to point out.

Kaneki's eyes darted open, flashing bright green for just a second, and he jerked his body up quickly into a sitting position. Kaneki woke up in cold sweat, like from a nightmare, while gasping for air, nearly wheezing. He heard blood pumping through his ears. It was deafening and had a quick rhythm.

The boy's tense hands rose to his chest, feeling cold clammy skin and holding it, feeling rapidly beating heart. He started to take deep breaths to ease the small pain in his chest and to hopefully slow his heart rate. Kaneki looked for water too, but didn't find any, so he just laid back down. He felt the cold leather of the sofa on his back.

It was when he laid back down that it suddenly hit him-Kaneki didn't have any shirt on.

Yeah, Kaneki was conscious and he thought, I don't have any shirt on, when he held his chest, but it didn't seem to click. Now that it has, things started to run through his head, like 'why don't I have any shirt on?'

He peeled himself out of the blankets he was buried in to confirm. He was correct.

Kaneki looked at his pants and noticed they felt oversized. He blinked and looked at them closer and found that they... His pants were torn up at the bottom.

He sat himself up on the leather sofa and suddenly became much more aware of what was around him. A bookcase to the side, the light was dimmed, and there was a small center table that had his heart rate monitor on it.

Kaneki heard the squeak of the door behind him and snapped his head toward it. He saw a familiar purple haired girl walk in.

"I see you're finally awake," she said. "It's about time."

"What do you..." Kaneki was confused, kinda bewildered. When Touka, the girl, came around and sat on a chair next to Kaneki, a light bulb seemed to turn on in his mind. "Hey," he started. "I know you! You were from that coffee shop, Anteiku. You're... You're Touka, right?"

Touka didn't answer the question. She completely ignored it and proposed a different question. "What are you?"

The shirtless boy was confused at the question. All of a sudden, Kaneki started to have a weird feeling in his gut. A weird almost tingling feeling and a nagging at the back of his head. It was the same as the one he got when he first met Nishiki.

Touka watched as the expression on the other's face went from relieved to confused, and from confused to horrified.

"You're a ghoul, aren't you?!" Kaneki shouted. "You are! Oh god... I hate ghouls... I hate ghouls..."

Touka was unamused by this and pressed on with her question. "What are you?"

Kaneki didn't answer.

Once again she asked, "What are you?" This time, she said it much more harshly and fiercely. "You look human, you act human, you smell human... But you don't seem human. Tell me, what are you?"

Kaneki managed to mutter out, an "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what I am... I don't know! I thought I'm human but...!"

"You useless... I should just kill you now!" Touka stood up and activated her kagune, illuminating the dimly-lit room. She approached the boy but then...

Kaneki was crying. This boy, shirtless, covered with blankets, was crying. He was the one who...

* * *

_Flashback to about two hours ago_

Touka Kirishima brushed her hair aside as she walked home to Anteiku.

She passed under a bridge when suddenly...

"You're not gonna like me when I'm angry," a guy said. It was full of anger and bitterness.

Touka paused and looked toward the voice's direction, seeing Nishiki from the other night with his foot on that one idiot's head. His friend was slouched on the wall, obviously beaten.

But there was something different about the boy. Aw yes, his eyes. His eyes were green.

He obviously wasn't giving up, since he rose up. But as soon as he walked, he dropped to the ground again. He was obviously in pain, he was groaning, grunts, and crying out.

But then Touka saw something she never expected. The thin and small boy transformed, metamorphosed into something huge. He grew out of his small clothes. His pants hung on for dear life. He became muscular and green. And he had the angriest look on his face.

His hands were rolled into tight fists and his voice sounded primal. He grabbed Nishiki and started to pound him, trying to protect his smaller friend Hide in the process.

Touka stopped it all before it got too far, and when the huge green Kaneki Ken saw her, he calmed down before shrinking down to his normal size and collapsing in the arms of the young girl.

* * *

"...Damn it..." There was no way that this crying boy could possibly be the same one that transformed into that... That thing.

Kaneki's eyes flickered green, and Touka's eyes widened.

"I'm... I'm not going to kill you." How could she be so weak? If anyone was the weak one it would be this idiot... Or was she scared? Was the strong Touka Kirishima scared?

"Hide..." Kaneki said quietly. "Tell me, where's Hide?"

"That's the name of your friend?" Touka asked, forgetting what she was thinking.

"Yeah. Orange hair... He was being..." Kaneki's expression suddenly changed. "Did you eat him? Did you eat Hide?"

Touka shook her head. "N-no... I didn't."

Perhaps she was scared. The sheer strength and power from the transformed Kaneki was terrifying, but it also left her in awe.

"Where's Hide, then? Please tell me," Kaneki pleaded.

"He's in the other room."

"Can I see him?" Kaneki's now normal eyes looked like puppy-dog eyes.

Touka sighed. "Get up. I'll show you where he is."

Kaneki stood up, though his legs felt wobbly.

"Wah!" As he stepped forward, he lost his balance for a small second and almost fell down, flat on his face, but Touka caught him before he got hurt.

She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the boy replied. "Just show me where Hide is."

They walked out of the room into the hallway, Kaneki guided by Touka to one of the other rooms. Touka opened the door, revealing an older man tending to Hide. He had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Is... Is he ok?" Kaneki asked, kinda trailing off at the end.

The old man noticed Kaneki at the door with Touka and answered. "Yes. He seems to have suffered a minor concussion, nothing I don't have the ability to do."

Kaneki sighed in relief at the sight if his resting friend. But he couldn't help but think that he had something missing, a big chunk of his memory gone. But he couldn't think what.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading this crappy chapter! I realize some of you guys might be concerned that this story will be very close to anime canon. I assure you, this will not be the case. This will be the last chapter in which there will be heavily-based canon elements in the story. In case you aren't aware, this story will now be updated every other Friday or Saturday unless it is otherwise noted!**


	5. Memory

**A/N: Hi guys! I want to say thank you guys for all of the support that you've given me these past weeks! It's been pretty tough because of end-of-year school stuff, writer's block, and some depressing details. I'm happy to say that for the most part, I've come through all of these things, and I have much more time since it's summer vacation on my side of the world.**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers! Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Shinen's eyes widened at the computer monitor in front of him.

"What..."

On the monitor was a detailed profile of Bruce Banner. On one section of the profile were the words 'Gamma Mutate.'

"Dr. Kanou gave Kaneki... a mutant's organ?"

* * *

Kaneki watched as his friend's chest heaved up and down.

"He... He will be ok, right?" he said quietly.

The old man that was tending to the needs of his friend glanced at Kaneki before saying yes. "Your friend will suffer very minor brain damage, though," he explained in a soft voice. "But, it seems the only things that will be forgotten will be in the time period between now and two hours ago. That run-in with that other ghoul you met earlier, Neshiki I think his name was, would be forgotten."

Kaneki only slightly nodded as chills ran through his spine simply at the thought of the man.

"You know," the man started, in a louder voice than earlier. "I should tell you my name."

Kaneki was startled and he snapped out of the trance-like state he seemed to put himself in.

"My name is Yoshimura and I'm the owner of the coffee shop Anteiku."

"My name is Kaneki Ken," Kaneki told the older man. "Anteiku? I went there to meet Rize," Kaneki muttered to himself.

"Ah Rize," Yoshimura said. "The binge eater..."

Kaneki nodded.

"I think you need to know this—Anteiku is only a front for what it really is."

Kaneki looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Anteiku is... It's an organization of many ghouls... A safe haven for ghouls like me in the 20th Ward."

"You're a ghoul?" Kaneki was surprised by the remark. Yoshimura was an old man, and seemed benevolent. So nice, there's no way...

Yoshimura nodded. "And I manage the feeding grounds. For those who can't seem to hunt on their own, we provide a different way for them to eat. Like me, some don't kill humans, so we have a sort of alternative solution, you might say."

"What does that mean?"

Yoshimura didn't answer Kaneki's question as he rose and walked to a drawer. From it, he pulled a set of clothes which he gave to Kaneki. "Here," he said. "Put these on. It's not good staying shirtless like that. I'm sure these will fit."

Kaneki realized that he was still shirtless, and how awkward it might be. His face grew hot in embarrassment. "I... Thank you," he muttered softly as he took the clothes. "Um, where's the bathroom?"

From behind, Touka directed, "Down the hall and on the right. The one at the far end."

Kaneki hurried out of the room to go to the restroom.

He entered the room, switched on the light, and locked the door behind him. Then, he slouched himself against one of the walls. He closed his eyes, trying to process everything that just happened.

How did he get himself into this kind of mess? Why was this happening?

_It was all because I wanted a stupid date,_ he recalled. He thought he finally had a chance to have a girlfriend. He thought that everything would go well. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go the way he wanted to.

As he opened his eyes, he realized that ever since he woke up, he's had an odd dysphoric-like feeling-almost as if his senses were heightened, or that he felt somewhat taller. Kaneki brushed it off, thinking it was probably a side effect of all the weird stuff happening around him.

"But why me," he said softly.

Kaneki slipped off his torn and mangled pants and put on the pair of pants that Yoshimura have him. But as he did so, he couldn't help but think about what kind of circumstances in which he was brought here. For what reason?

When he had completely changed into his new clothes, with the thought still lingering in the back of his mind, a sudden jolt of pain struck through him and his eyes flickered green. Kaneki gripped his head as the small bathroom started to spin. He started to get dizzy and grabbed a hold of the sink. When he looked into the mirror, he saw himself, shirtless with green eyes, staring down at him. The thing was that the Kaneki in the mirror seemed different, he seemed more... confident? Stronger? No...

The Kaneki in the mirror looked down on the cringing Kaneki in the real world. "Soon," he rumbled in a low voice. Then he raised his hand in a fist, and punched the mirror, shattering it.

Simultaneously, Kaneki in the real world flinched, covering his face and closing his eyes shut.

Slowly, his dizziness subsided. He opened his eyes and found the mirror was fine. He stepped back, once again confused. What the hell was that? That was him... But it wasn't him. And what the hell did he mean by "soon"?

"I'm starting to hallucinate, great," he muttered under his breath.

Kaneki picked up his pants and walked out.

He walked back into the room, finding Hide was still sleeping. Yoshimura and Touka were talking at a side table.

"Ah, you're back," Yoshimura greeted.

"You.. you're not going to eat us or anything, right?" Kaneki asked, concluding his question with a poorly-masked, dry laugh.

"As I said before, I don't kill humans for food. Eh, sit here." Yoshimura motioned to the chair across from him and adjacent to Touka.

Kaneki sat down, nervous and anxious, wondering what they were thinking right now. He relaxed himself and put his hands on the arm rest.

Touka started to question Kaneki. "What do you remember from earlier?"

"I don't really remember anything," Kaneki replied.

"You don't?" Touka asked, somewhat surprised. "I expected you would, especially... Well are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm sure, I swear!" Kaneki said.

The purple-haired girl inspected Kaneki. "You don't seem to be lying... Does the color green mean anything to you?"

Kaneki seemed slightly surprised by the question. "Well..." As he thought of how he was going to formulate his answer, a familiar feeling over came him, a feeling of dizziness.

Kaneki's gray eyes became green as once again the room seemed to spin. In a blink, a figure that looked a lot like the one he saw in the mirror before appeared in the corner. He gripped his head with both hands while his body tensed.

His vision was tinted green as images started to flash in his head. A flashback.

His eyes widened as he relived the pain of the transformation, his body bursting through his clothes. In short moments, he saw himself get up, advance toward the now-fearful Nishiki, and then throwing him about. His growling and voice was like that of a monster, and his language skills seemed to have decreased, with phrases like "Smash," and "Me angry." It concluded at the sight of Touka, then everything seemed to fade.

It started to become to much for him and he heard blood pumping in his ears.

Touka's voice replaced that sound. "Kaneki. Kaneki!"

Suddenly the images went away, and he was back in the real world. Kaneki's breathing was loud and unsteady.

"Kaneki, calm down or else you'll... change! You better snap out of that!" Touka warned.

"I-It's okay," Kaneki stuttered. "I-I think remember now…"

Touka's eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean? Just a few minutes ago you were insisting on the fact that you knew nothing."

"I… I don't know. I just.. I think I just had a flashback."

Yoshimura jumped in. "What do you mean?"

"It's kinda hard to put into words," Kaneki started off. "Everything became green and then I just saw. Then I just saw everything. It was weird."

Behind him, he heard Hide stir in his sleep.

"I remember, it was like I was destroying everything." Kaneki closed his eyes to focus. "It was like there was this intense rage in me, and that only fueled this... Power or strength I had. I was battling Nishiki, but... He was at a disadvantage."

"Is that all?" Yoshimura asked.

"Well, no," Kaneki replied. "It felt like I was something completely different, like I wasn't me. It was kind of... _Incredible._"

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark room full of big screens, are two people. They had uniforms that had the letters 'CCG' on the back. On the screens were videos of Kaneki as the Hulk, smashing an orange-haired ghoul.

The one standing spoke. "How interesting, the power this boy holds. Do you think he would be a good asset?"

"Certainly would be quite different," the one sitting said with a smirk.

Behind the door, footsteps could be heard and the two men immediately closed the monitors.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this crappy chapter! I've only recently come out of my writer's block and I wrote this on and off, so it has slightly differing writing styles. I still hoped you've enjoyed it since I'm going to try to update regularly again.**

**Also! There is a poll on my profile page! Please vote! While it isn't guaranteed that the winning result will actually pan out in the story, it's cool to see what the readers think! It will last for one week.**


	6. Dream

**A/N: We've past the five chapter mark! Life is slowly starting to settle down in my part of the world, after weeks of vacationing, so I have this chapter written up! This is also the first ever _Tokyo Hulk_ chapter that has been beta'd! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Beta reading by foggraven_

* * *

The sun was setting.

Kaneki was walking down the sidewalk toward home. He was peacefully thinking, pondering about what had just happened only several minutes before. He sighed as he remembered the conversation.

* * *

_Yoshimura's lips contorted into a frown and his brows furrowed. "You said... Incredible?"_

_Kaneki nodded. "Yes. There was power surging through my veins. I... I felt strong, unbelievably strong. The rage inside me, it took control of me..." The boy trailed off._

_"You're not wrong," Touka confirmed._

_"Hm?" Yoshimura turned to the purple haired girl._

_"He destroyed a lot of stuff under that highway," she explained. "I'm just glad it didn't collapse on us. I don't want my kagune to be used..."_

_"I see," Yoshimura said. He obviously and purposely cut the girl off. Kaneki didn't want to know what Touka was going to say._

* * *

Kaneki stopped.

He pressed the button on the pole and waited for the pedestrian light to flicker on, patiently. When it did, he continued to walk on, and resumed his thoughts.

* * *

_"It's important that you should prevent your heart rate from getting elevated. Don't get angry," Yoshimura advised. "Try to stay out of stressful situations."_

_Kaneki heard this before; he knew that after this one incident, it's probably going to be hard to do that. "Um," he started, "how do you know about these things?"_

_Yoshimura laughed. "Four years ago, I met someone who was like you. __He called that ability of his a 'condition' and a 'curse.' He even called himself a monster. That person told me how he coped."_

_Kaneki's eyes widened. Somehow, he wasn't the only one who could... Do what he did. It was a bizarre thought._

_"I should go home," he said. "Ah, but Hide..."_

_Yoshimura put his hand up, as a signal for 'stop.' "It's okay, I will have Yomo transfer him to his home."_

_"He can't possibly know where he lives—"_

_"He does."_

_Kaneki frantically asked, "B-but how does he know where he lives?"_

_"He is Anteiku's information gatherer. I assure you, Hide will be in good hands."_

* * *

Kaneki arrived at the door of his apartment, stuck his key in, and unlocked it. He slid the key out and then twisted the knob and pushed on it—and the familiar sight of his living room filled his eyes.

He sighed—today was a tiring and exhausting day.

Kaneki slipped his shoes off and went straight to his room. Right now, all he wanted to do was to lie down on his bed, relax his body, and take his mind away from the outside world.

As Kaneki laid back onto his bed, he let out a deep breath. He was simply tired. He didn't want to do anything else. The events that happened earlier that day completely emotionally drained him.

The ringtone of his new phone sounded. Kaneki reluctantly took out his phone and glanced at the screen.

"Hide..." He whispered. He got a text from Hide, but he was way too tired to read it. Kaneki ignored it and put it on his night stand. He's probably asking about what happened... He doesn't need to know, the boy thought.

His eyes turned toward the television across from him. "I'm not sleepy yet... A little TV should help me."

He sat up and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The channel that was on was a talk show.

Kaneki changed the channel and the sound of static started to emanate from the television set. Changed it again—a kids show. Eventually, he simply started to repeatedly press the channel button absentmindedly, flipping through them like they were cards in a deck with nothing on them.

_"Ghoul attack—"_

Kaneki paused. He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly went to the previous channels.

_"My new product—"_

_"75 grams of—"_

_"Mikan, what do you think of the recent decrease of ghoul attacks?"_

"There it is," Kaneki said softly. It was a news channel doing a segment on recent attacks from ghouls.

_"Well I think that it's a good thing, Rajiko. Oh, I think we have Shima on the scene, interviewing CCG officers. Now to you, Shima."_

The scene changed a place that seemed vaguely familiar to Kaneki. Then it hit him—it was the highway where he... Where he "changed."

The young male reporter started to talk. _"Thank you very much, Mikan. I'm here at the location of the alleged ghoul attack where CCG investigators are inspecting the area. Beside me is CCG Commander Itsuki Marude, who is also the primary representative of the CCG. Commander Marude, what can you tell about the current situation here?"_

_"Well, Reporter Shima, there's not much that I can say at the moment, because were only doing a preliminary sweep and investigation of the area. What I can say is that there has been some noticeable damage done to this place. Also, I would like to take this moment to make an announcement on behalf of all of the CCG. If you have been attacked by any ghouls, please contact the CCG immediately. It will assist us in our goals to eradicate all ghouls from Japan. Thank you."_

_"There you have it. That's all from me, now back to you, Mikan!"_

Kaneki's interest had officially been piqued. He had been attacked by ghouls—twice, but never did he tell anyone... Except for Touka and Yoshimura, but that was different.

_Should I contact the CCG? No... Well..._ Kaneki started to ponder, hung up on the thought.

Meanwhile, the scene on the channel returned to the news station. Kaneki ignored it, but knew it was still going on at the back of his head.

_"Thank you, Shima. Up next, a schizophrenic man who claims that he witnessed a young college student transform into a huge green monster. Is he lying or telling the truth? Find out next, after this break."_

Before it could cut to the commercial break, Kaneki turned off the TV and simply collapsed on his bed.

"I think that's enough for today," he said aloud. He closed his eyes and covered himself in bed sheets.

But he still didn't quite sleep yet. He was still thinking. Kaneki was still thinking after a long day of thinking.

_I shouldn't tell the CCG,_ he thought to himself. _There's no need to anymore. Plus, the people who helped me were ghouls. But there's a chance they still might kill me! But no..._

Kaneki drifted to sleep amidst his mental self-debate.

* * *

Kaneki's gray eyes opened to a world of white and only white. Endless white filled everything, and there wasn't even a shadow that was cast that could tell him where the ground or the walls were.

"Huh?" Kaneki was confused. Where was he?

He walked forward, but even though he felt himself move, he couldn't see it. He turned around. Hide stared back at him.

Kaneki gasped. "Hide!" He started to run toward Hide when his friend said something back.

"You're unbearable."

This caught Kaneki by surprise and he immediately stopped. "Hide, you're such a laugh—"

Hide's words felt like ice. "Didn't you hear me? You're completely unbearable. Disgusting, even."

"W-what..? Hide, you're joking, right?"

Kaneki was taken aback. Hide was being way too serious right now, in a way that was uncharacteristic of him. This isn't Hide. It can't be Hide.

"What's wrong Hide?" Kaneki asked, albeit slightly cautiously.

Hide plainly said, "My friend is a monster." His words were daggers that pierced Kaneki's heart. "A monster can't protect me."

This shocked Kaneki. "A monster?" How could his own friend call him that? This couldn't be real and Kaneki refused to believe it. But Hide's words were offending.

"Yeah, Kaneki. A monster. You're a monster. And you can't save me."

"Save you? Hide, what are you talking about?" It still hadn't yet occurred to Kaneki that this is a dream—no, a nightmare.

In a blink, Rize appeared out of thin air, beside Hide. "You know what he means. You won't be able to save him. A monster can't do that." She said it so easily, the words rolling off her tongue sadistically.

Then, she shoved her hand into Hide from the back. The force of impact was too strong, causing her arm to be driven into Hide's spine, through his torso, and out from his stomach. The lady's bloody fingers holding the flesh of his friend could be clearly seen.

Kaneki's eyes widened in fear and his heart started to pound. "No..."

"A monster can't protect me," Hide nonchalantly stated.

Rize joined him. "A monster can't protect him."

"No." Kaneki's hands balled up into fists and his breathing started to quicken. This was completely bizarre to him.

"A monster can't help him, dear Kaneki." Rize taunted. Her lips curled into a malicious grin.

Once again, Hide repeated, "You're a monster, Kaneki. You can't help me."

"No, no, no!" Kaneki screamed that last part. Out of fear, his heart was thumping and he could hear the deafening beating of his chest in his ears.

Kaneki tensed as the feeling of transformation began to overcome him. He raised his hands to his face and saw that they were quickly achieving a greenish tone. He looked up at the two people in front of him with green eyes. Then he dropped to his knees, eyes wide, and then—

* * *

His eyes darted open and he was breathing very heavily. He was sweating. Kaneki pulled himself up and looked outside the window.

The sun was rising.

_It was just a dream,_ he assured himself.

He watched the sun slowly climb up, giving way to light. A new morning.

Kaneki muttered only one thing.

"Hide."

* * *

We return to a familiar scene: two men in a dark room with screens plastered onto a wall. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the whirring of computer fans and air conditioning through the vents.

The one standing broke the silence. "Has anyone contacted the CCG, yet? Report an attack?"

The one sitting, typing vigorously on his computer, replied, "No, sir. Not that I know of. Mainly business calls to and from the CCG administration office."

"Hmm... Any luck on identifying this person? He would certainly be useful to the CCG."

"Mado, sir," the one sitting had started, "I'm afraid that we have to wait until this person shows up again. The angle of the camera is the main disadvantage—at this angle, any recognizable facial features are blocked by the pillars."

Mado replied, saying, "Amon, this being we see there could be the very thing—the key that could finally eliminate the whole ghoul population here, in the 21st Ward. We must not give up."

The old man smirked as he stared up into the screens.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! If you want more, please Favorite, Follow, &amp; _Review_! There is also a new poll on my profile page.**

**A/N: There will be some exciting things coming up soon!**


	7. Tests

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Here is Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

The fluttering of birds and the breeze could be heard outside.

Kaneki was watching them, waiting patiently on the 13th floor of the hospital. Today was his follow-up post-surgery physical. It's only been five days, and more things had happened in those five days than he could ever imagine would happen in a month of his usually monotonous life.

Someone knocked on the door and Kaneki instinctively turned his head toward the sound. As he did, a male nurse stuck his head in. "Kaneki? Kaneki Ken?"

"Oh, uh, yes. That's me," Kaneki replied.

The male nurse started to walk in, flipping through the pages on his clipboard. "Mhm... Well hi Kaneki, I'm Nurse Shinen. You're here for a check-up, correct?"

"Ah yes," Kaneki confirmed, "it's for my post-surgery physical I think." He noticed a certain look in the nurse's eyes. It looked like... Suspicion? Curiosity?

With a slight tone of urgency, Shinen said, "I don't want to keep you here for too long, since I'm sure you have other things you'd rather do. Let's get this over with."

Shinen took out a blood pressure pump and told Kaneki that he was going take his blood pressure. He wrapped the cuff around the arm of his patient, adjusted it properly, and started to pump it up.

Kaneki grew a bit uneasy. The thought of his heart rate and his pulse brought to mind the fact that now he could actually transform into a real monster. It was a scary thought.

The nurse paid no mind to Kaneki's uneasiness at first, but caught on to it when he noticed that his readings showed a slightly more elevated than normal blood pressure. "Hey kid, are you ok?"

He was caught slightly off-guard by the question, but Kaneki answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Um, why are you asking?"

"Your blood pressure is a bit too high for a relaxed person. Anything making you feel uneasy?"

"Oh... Well, I just thought of something, but it's nothing."

Shinen cocked one of his eyebrows upward. He had a feeling in his gut that something was up. "Doesn't seem just like nothing. Ok, just clear your mind and take a few deep breaths. Inhale... Exhale. Inhale... Exhale."

When Kaneki's breathing patterns started to slow down and he seemed more lax, Shinen took his blood pressure again, pumping up the sphygmomanometer. "This time it looks a little more normal, 113-over-68. Pretty good."

"Is that all?" Kaneki asked.

"Yeah," Shinen answered—but then a thought crossed his mind. He glanced at the covered empty syringes beside him, placed for the next patient. _Should I? I shouldn't. But the opportunity is right there, right now..._

Just as Kaneki started to get up, Shinen managed to stutter out, "N-no wait! I need to also..." He pretended to look for something on his paperwork. "I need to draw some blood. It's for a last test. If everything goes well, you won't actually receive any results for this. But if there's something you need to be aware of, we will let you know."

Shinen hoped that Kaneki would buy his lie, but the look on his face looked like he was unsure. "Okay then, but please hurry. I don't really like needles," he finally said. The nurse sighed in relief. He set his clipboard down on one of the nearby tables and grabbed a syringe.

As Nurse Shinen was taking a blood sample, Kaneki's eyes started to wander a bit and noticed the paper that was on the nurse's clipboard. The name on it seemed vaguely familiar—"Bruce Banner." The rest of the paper was illegible from the angle and distance he was looking from.

_Where have I seen that name before?_ Kaneki started to think. Then he recalled, he was the blood donor whose blood was transfused into him after his surgery. _Why would they have a profile of him still? Unless they're trying to get him to donate more blood... But that's not too likely..._

"Done! Thanks Kaneki." Shinen removed the needle from Kaneki's arm, and Kaneki's train of thought was interrupted. "So Kaneki, is there anything... different, going on?"

The slight change of subjects was slightly odd, but it didn't really impact Kaneki. He wasn't sure what the nurse was talking about, or what he was talking about. Obviously something was different... But he couldn't possibly tell him anything about his 'secret.'

"No, nothing's different," Kaneki said, ending it with a slight chuckle. "But I think my metabolism has increased just a bit. I've been eating more."

Nurse Shinen wasn't completely convinced and glanced at Kaneki before covering the needle and slipping the blood sample into his coat. "That's good. I think you should be going now, then. Thanks for coming, Kaneki."

* * *

"Crap."

As Kaneki was walking to Hide's house, he checked his phone. Hide called four times and left five texts, all of them asking when he was going to come over. He looked at the door in front of him and braced himself before knocking on it.

The door opened and Hide was there. Less than a second after Kaneki was able to get a full view of Hide, he was startled by the orange haired-boy, who exclaimed, "Hey, Kaneki!" But then his sunny attitude became faux sulking.

"Where were you? I've been trying to call and text you," Hide asked, feigning injury.

"Hide, I thought I told you that I was going to have a check-up at the hospital today," Kaneki said in reply.

"Whaaat? You never told me that!"

Man, he's just like a child, but in a good way, Kaneki thought. "Ah, sorry," he started to say. "I swear, I thought I told you a day or two ago."

"I don't remember that." Hide pouted. "Oh well, that's all in the past now. Hurry up and just get inside already!" Hide lost the childish attitude and pulled Kaneki into his apartment.

Kaneki's best friend grinned as he tugged Kaneki onto the sofa, who in turn laughed. "You never change, Hide."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying it as a good thing," Kaneki clarified.

"Whatever," Hide sighed. "That's beside the point! Let's talk about something fun, like the CCG."

"Hmm? What about them?"

Hide bent over and started to whisper in a 'this-is-totally-top-secret-information-but-im-saying-it-loud-enough-for-it-to-be-heard-miles-away' way. "I heard that their sending over more troops to our Ward, the 21st Ward, and to the 11th Ward."

Kaneki asked why, pretending to be interested. But he couldn't lie, anything about ghouls would pique his interest now.

"My source says, somehow, they've detected some surge in ghoul activity. The thing is, they think that it's mostly organized activity, so they're trying to stop it."

"What, you have a source now?"

"Ah, Kaneki. Don't be a killjoy! I'm just trying to have fun! Anyway, there are also rumors that..."

Kaneki stopped paying attention when he looked out the window and saw the slowly rising moon. For some reason, the thought of Touka and Yoshimura at Anteiku came to mind.

"Hey Hide," Kaneki started.

"Hmm? Anything you'd like to say, Mr. Ken?"

"Do you think ghouls have feelings?"

There was a short silence between them for just a few seconds.

Then Hide burst out laughing. "Oh Kaneki, you're such a laugh! You ask the weirdest questions."

Kaneki chuckled a little. "I guess you're right."

* * *

In an underground base, a middle-aged man in a black suit is walking in a high-tech-looking white-colored hallway. Beside him is a female agent wearing thick spandex. He hears a buzz in his small earpiece and taps it with his finger to answer it.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Unit 23. Phil Coulson speaking."

He kept walking but suddenly paused.

"...You're telling me that the Hulk is in Japan. Status on Jennifer Walters?"

_"You mean the the She-Hulk? At the time of the sighting, she was handling a case in L.A. Plus, it's been clarified that the sighting was of a male Hulk,"_ the voice on the other end said.

Coulson asked again, "And Bruce Banner?"

_"Since a month ago, he's been staying at Avengers Tower with Stark. At the time of the sighting he was working with Stark in the labs. All of the agents present confirmed it and we have the tapes."_

"You're telling me we have another one, but he's only been seen once?"

_"Yes sir."_

"Thank you commander." Coulson tapped his earpiece once more and hung up. He turned around to face the agent. "Hill, pack your bags. We're going to have a little vacation in Tokyo."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's just a bit on the filler side, but I felt that it was kinda necessary to make this chapter. Remember to FF&amp;R! If you like the Avengers, please check out my new story 'Let's Switch Places'! Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
